


Il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo

by flashmary97



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: TARDIS - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashmary97/pseuds/flashmary97





	Il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo

**_Il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo_ **

 

_“C’è qualcosa che tu non sia in grado di fare?”_  
_“Ora non più!”_  
  
_Così le risposi dopo averla salvata._  
_A lungo mi ero lasciato sottomettere dalle Leggi del Tempo, ma nulla poteva più fermarmi. Non ero l’Ultimo Signore del Tempo, ero il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo._  
_Una volta era esistita una specie che aveva il compito di custodire e rispettare queste leggi, ma loro non c’erano più. Nessuno. Nessuno oltre a me. Io solo rappresentavo tutta la mia gente, io solo governavo le regole dell’universo, io ero le Leggi del Tempo e il Tempo mi avrebbe obbedito! Io ero il Tempo stesso. Ci erano voluti anni per capirlo, ma ora lo avevo dimostrato. Lei avrebbe dovuto morire su quel pianeta, ma  io l’avevo salvata. Io avevo sconfitto il Tempo._  
_Ormai ne ero certo._  
  
_Solo per qualche minuto ancora dubitai, per poco credetti di essermi sbagliato, è vero. Dubitai quando quella donna decise di sfidarmi, uccidendosi li, sulla Terra._  
_Pensai che era giunta la mia ora, che avevo osato troppo e che quella sarebbe stata la causa della mia fine._  
  
_Ma il Tempo non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sconfiggermi. Non mi serviva nessuno. Bastavo io, da solo. Lei aveva deciso di morire comunque, ma io non mi sarei arreso, avevo già modificato, ormai, un punto fisso della Storia._  
_Ormai era una battaglia, una guerra tra me e il Tempo, e il Tempo non doveva vincere …_  
_Avrei corso contro il Tempo e non mi sarei fatto raggiungere, non volevo andarmene.  Forse la mia fine era vicina ma non l’avrei lasciata arrivare. Non avrei permesso a nessuno di bussare quattro volte._  
_Anche quando arrivò il Maestro, con quei quattro rintocchi nella sua mente folle, combattei fino all’ultimo, rischiai tutto._  
_Il Tempo si sarebbe piegato al mio volere perché io lo governavo, io ero il Tempo, io ero il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo! Finalmente lo avevo capito …_  
  
_E quando, sdraiato su quel pavimento gelido, dopo aver salvato la Terra per l’ennesima volta, realizzai di essere ancora vivo, pensai che finalmente ce l’avevo fatta. Ero colui che aveva il mondo ai suoi piedi! Anzi, meglio, avevo il Tempo, la Storia stessa, l’Inizio e la Fine, tutto ai miei piedi._  
   
Eppure non avevo capito niente. Proprio all’apice del mio cieco orgoglio, avvenne la svolta. Fino a quel momento il Tempo non aveva fatto altro che prendersi gioco di me. In un secondo mi ribaltò completamente, con violenza mi strattonò giù dall’eroico piedistallo che io stesso mi ero creato con ciò che non era altro che polvere.  
  
A volte credo che un Signore del Tempo viva troppo a lungo. Tanto a lungo da perdere sé stesso in mezzo all’infinità dell’Universo.  
  
Mi ero auto innalzato, creando un mio mondo che si sottomettesse alla mia volontà, basandomi sul mio più grande errore, su quel momento in cui avevo pensato di essere ormai arrivato allo stesso livello di Dio, del Tempo stesso, mentre la realtà, invece, continuava imperterrita sulla sua strada, senza badare a tutti i miei affanni.  
Ma la cosa più assurda, forse, fu il modo che il Tempo utilizzò per risvegliarmi dal mio sogno di onnipotenza: la cosa più semplice e umile presente in quella stanza, stava segnando inevitabilmente l’arrivo di ciò di cui avevo paura. Un vecchio, un povero vecchio che bussava su un vetro per uscire da una dannata cabina, annunciava l’arrivo della mia ora.  
Quello stesso ometto che mi era stato accanto fino a quel momento, che mi aveva pregato di salvarmi in ogni modo, che era arrivato a donarmi la sua vecchia pistola …  
Ovviamente doveva restare bloccato li dentro, ovviamente doveva bussare quattro volte e, ovviamente, io avrei preso le radiazioni nella cabina accanto per farlo uscire. Così doveva andare …  
  
Forse in fondo è questo che fanno gli amici: riportarci alla realtà, bella o brutta che sia, quasi senza neanche rendersene conto, e non lasciarci ad affrontarla da soli ma accompagnarci. Gli amici sono i nostri compagni di viaggio.  
  
In quel momento capii cos’era successo su Marte, capii il motivo della mia battaglia … La verità era che avevo avuto paura, paura perché quella volta ero rimasto solo e da solo non riuscivo a sopportare che qualcosa non rientrasse nei miei schemi, in ciò che era bene secondo la mia opinione.  
Avevo avuto paura perché quella volta non c’era Donna al mio fianco come a Pompei, perché se hai qualcuno vicino anche la realtà più avversa appare nella sua bellezza.  
  
Pensare che ne avevo fatti di viaggi, ne avevo avuti di compagni, eppure, in tutta la mia corsa, mai mi ero accorto davvero di quella piccola perla. Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il momento più terribile della mia vita, sfruttava il mio dolore e il mio dissenso per aprirmi gli occhi.  
  
Fu così che decisi che era giunto il momento di chiudere il conto. Passai a salutare da lontano tutti quei compagni che avevano fatto un pezzo di strada con me, a ringraziarli diciamo, a modo mio, mentre pian piano si avvicinava il mio momento.  
Per ultima salutai Rose e raccolsi quel suo sorriso perché mi accompagnasse fino alla fine. Poi tornai nella mia cabina blu. Accarezzai con cura ogni pezzo di quella che era sempre stata la più fedele tra le compagne, mentre i sintomi della rigenerazione cominciavano a farsi sentire.  
  
Certo, forse ero l’Ultimo Signore del Tempo, eppure mai come in quel momento ero il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo, non per un mio merito, non per aver vinto una mia guerra, non perché avessi sconfitto i miei limiti.  
 Ero il Vittorioso Signore del Tempo perché, grazie a ciò che pensavo fosse per me un ostacolo, grazie alle Leggi del Tempo cui non potevo oppormi, ero finalmente consapevole di ciò che era la mia forza, il motore che mi spingeva in lungo e in largo.  
Sebbene fossi l’ultimo della mia specie, non ero, e non ero mai stato, davvero solo. Avevo un sacco di amici sparsi per l’Universo e, proprio per questo, nonostante la paura, potevo vivere anche quel momento che mi terrorizzava.  
 Al mio fianco avevo la forza di Martha e Miky, il coraggio di Donna, la saggezza di Jack, il sorriso di Rose …  
Non volevo andarmene, ma era arrivata la mia ora e l’avrei affrontata senza tentare di sfuggirle.  
  
Nda:  **Eccoci qua! Quando ho letto la frase che poi ho scelto come ispirazione “I was the one with the world at my feet” immediatamente ho pensato al finale della puntata Waters of Mars. Quella frase è infatti ciò che, nella mia immaginazione, guardando la puntata, è passato nella mente del Dottore non appena riesce a salvare gli ultimi tre personaggi dell’equipaggio.**  
**Per molto tempo poi ho pensato a quale potesse essere il vero punto di svolta tra quel momento e i pensieri che, invece, mi ha trasmesso l’ultima puntata di Ten.**  
**All’inizio avevo pensato all’attimo in cui la donna si uccide una volta entrata in casa ma rivedendo la puntata ho avuto la sensazione che, anche dopo quel momento, prevalga nella mente del Doc l’idea di potersi opporre alle leggi del Tempo. O almeno questo mi hanno fatto intuire gli ultimi secondi di quella puntata.**  
**Mi sono accorta invece di come cambino gli occhi di Ten nel momento in cui sente bussare il nonno di Donna sul vetro e così ho deciso di scegliere quello come momento di svolta.**  
**La ripetizione della parola Tempo è voluta in primo luogo per sottolineare la parola stessa e il cambiamento nei confronti del Tempo appunto. In secondo luogo per rendere un certo ritmo, in particolare in alcune parti/frasi della fic. Spero di essere riuscita nell’intento e che non risulti invece qualcosa di fastidioso … altrimenti sarà occasione anche questa per imparare.**  
**Questa è una Fic scritta in prima persona, credo mi vengano meglio quelle in terza in realtà ma non mi sembrava lo stile adatto per la storia che avevo in mente. Spero di aver fatto qualcosa di decente, è molto un esperimento. La prima persona poi è ovviamente rischiosa perché molto più soggettiva, infatti quello che secondo me è passato nella testa di Ten potrebbe essere molto diverso da quello che ha percepito qualcun’altro. Spero che quello che ho immaginato nella testa del Dottore sia coerente con il suo personaggio in quelle puntata e con ciò che quei momenti trasmettevano. Anche per questo in alcuni punti ho cercato di “citare” alcune cose che effettivamente dice il Dottore in alcuni episodi. È la seconda storia che scrivo sul Dottore e ho sempre un po’ paura di andare a toccare momenti del genere ma io ci provo :D Magari farà schifo, magari vi piacerà … in ogni caso sarà occasione per scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Come ho detto è davvero un esperimento ma è sempre entusiasmante cimentarsi in qualcosa di nuovo e mettersi alla prova.**


End file.
